Delirium (A Lafayette Sicfic)
by hamiltrash.ocd.author
Summary: Suddenly Lafayette grabbed Washington by the jacket, "I'm sorry…I…I can't…it's my fault…I'm sorry, but it's ov- it's over…n-now. I-I'm so s-sorry, g-good-goodbye." Lafayette's terrified eyes stayed locked with Washington's for another second, and then he went slack, his eyes rolling back in his head and his breathing stopping.


**Just another 21 page, 9000 word drabble about Lafayette, cause i want to. It's like the other one and it repeats itself, i can't write plot very well but I think it's better than the first. The plot is actually pretty interesting tho, i also have two other very interesting Lafayette stories in the making currently, (of course they all have to be 21 pages and 9000 words cause i have ocd lol) and i hope that my writing improves as I continue to write more and more often. Well, I've rambled long enough so, without further ado, here's my Lafayette sickfic, hope you enjoy all dis angst!**

Lafayette sat up, then leaned forward, feeling lightheaded. He rubbed his forehead and took deep breaths as he attempted to push the nauseated feeling back. He stood up, staggering a few steps before steadying himself.

Lafayette stepped out into the camp, the cold winter's air filling his lungs. He looked around, there were a few lines of tents, and ragged soldiers sat in circles around small fires, trying to warm themselves. He made his way to Washington's tent, consumed in thought, he didn't even notice that he was walking until he bumped into Hamilton.

"Going somewhere?" Hamilton asked.

"Just to see if the General has any orders for us." Lafayette replied.

"Spare yourself the trouble, he doesn't. I was just there. The only thing we can do is join a hunting party and hope we catch some food." Hamilton said, laughing.

"Might I join you?" Lafayette asked.

"Sure, John and I could use the company." Hamilton replied.

Hamilton and Lafayette joined Laurens, who was leaning against a tree near the edge of the camp, loading his pistol.

"Going hunting?" He asked.

"Yep, replied Hamilton.

The three of them set out together and managed to begin tracking a buck. It wasn't long before Lafayette had a clear shot, he aimed his pistol, and then pitched forward, vomiting. His gun fired, but it missed the buck, who turned and fled.

Hamilton and Laurens rushed forward, the runaway deer forgotten. Hamilton managed to catch Lafayette, who had gone slack. Lafayette curled up on the ground, shaking slightly.

Lafayette curled up on himself, feeling his stomach do flips. He felt Hamilton pull him upright and the sudden motion caused him to be sick again. Hamilton and Laurens each grabbed one of Lafayette's arms and hoisted him up, at first Lafayette tried to walk, but he had no energy left and soon his feet were dragging on the ground.

By the time Laurens and Hamilton dragged Lafayette back to the camp, Lafayette was delirious and almost unconscious, he was shaking, and small whimpers and moans escaped his lips.

Hamilton and Laurens carried Lafayette back to their tent, laying him in his cot. Lafayette twisted to the side, whimpering. Hamilton stayed with Lafayette, trying to make him comfortable, while Laurens went and found Washington.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sir." Laurens entered Washington's tent.

"Yes," Washington paused, "I take it the hunt wasn't successful."

Laurens nodded, "We tracked a deer, and Lafayette had a clear shot, but…" Laurens trailed off.

"But what?" Washington sounded worried.

"I…I'm not sure what happened. He seemed completely fine, and then he was suddenly…suddenly so…so sick." Laurens managed to say, his voice quiet.

Washington stood up, and silently made his way over to Laurens, "Fetch the doctor and meet me back at your tent."

Laurens nodded and ran off to fetch the doctor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette's entire body felt like it was on fire, he twisted around uncomfortably on the cot. His stomach was doing flips inside of him and his head pounded like someone was smashing it with a hammer. He moaned as he felt a warm hand rest on his forehead.

"Lafayette…" A distant voice called, Lafayette could barely register that it was Hamilton who had spoken his name.

It was suddenly hard to breathe, Lafayette felt a suffocating blanket of darkness closing in around him. He gasped for air, trying to sit up. He felt Hamilton lift him upright, and the motion again made him sick. Hamilton was just fast enough to shove a bucket into Lafayette's hands as he pitched forward, vomiting up what little was left in his stomach. Lafayette finally leaned back against Hamilton, gasping for air. His vision swimming in and out as Hamilton helped him lean back down onto the cot.

"How is he? What happened?" Washington barged into the tent.

"Shh," Hamilton gestured to Lafayette, who was half asleep, "He's not well. I'm not sure what happened to him, but he was suddenly sick, and his condition has only gotten worse since he collapsed."

Washington sighed, "I had Laurens fetch the doctor, he should be here any minute now."

Hamilton nodded, both he and Washington turned to Lafayette as they heard his breathing get more labored. Lafayette was tossing his head from side to side, moaning in restless sleep.

"You called for me General?" Both Laurens and the doctor came into the tent. The doctor moving past Washington and Hamilton to Lafayette's side. "So, tell me again, what happened, when was he first like this?" The doctor asked.

Both Laurens and Hamilton opened their mouths to speak, but Hamilton spoke first, "We were going out hunting, and he joined us. One moment Lafayette seemed fine, but when he got a clear shot at the buck and tried to fire suddenly he was sick. He threw up and he couldn't stand, so me and Laurens practically dragged him back here. He couldn't breathe at one point before you came, and he vomited again." Hamilton concluded.

The doctor nodded, "Did he seem sick before today?"

Hamilton shook his head no, but Laurens nodded, "Lafayette mentioned being very tired last night, and he thought he'd eaten something bad. And I heard him coughing last night."

"So, it might have been something he ate." The doctor mumbled to himself.

Hamilton heard, "I may not be an expert on medicine, but this seems worse than a simple case of food poisoning."

The doctor ignored Hamilton and checked Lafayette's pulse, feeling his forehead as well. "Fast pace, fever." Was all the doctor mumbled.

Lafayette suddenly gripped the sides of the cot, his knuckles almost white. He whimpered and twisted from side to side, gasping for air.

The doctor pinned Lafayette down on his back, Lafayette stared at him with wide eyes. "He's delirious." The doctor said.

Lafayette suddenly leaned to the side, and Hamilton grabbed the bucket that he set next to Lafayette's cot and handed it to him. Lafayette vomited until nothing more came up.

"I don't believe this is anything serious." The doctor said, "He probably just has food poisoning, there's nothing much we can do other than let him ride it out, he should be somewhat better by morning."

Hamilton didn't believe the doctor, this seemed to be worse than a simple case of food poisoning. Food poisoning didn't make someone delirious, did it? Hamilton looked at Lafayette, who's gaze was fixed on the ceiling, his breathing wet and ragged.

The doctor exited the tent, "I'll be back to check on him in the morning." He said in a dismissive tone.

Lafayette let out a small moan, "please…on fire…make it stop…" Lafayette whimpered, delirious.

Hamilton felt Lafayette's forehead, it was burning hot. "Shh," he whispered, trying to comfort Lafayette, "It's gonna be okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was Hamilton's turn to watch Lafayette, he, Laurens, and Washington had all taken turns staying up with Lafayette. Hamilton sat up, moving to the side of Lafayette's cot.

Lafayette was curled on his side, drenched in sweat. He was shaking, and his eyes were screwed shut, his breathing labored. Hamilton sat down next to him, and Laurens got up, moving back to the other side of the tent.

"He's getting worse." Laurens whispered, "His fever got worse about an hour ago, and he won't respond."

Hamilton nodded, "Get some sleep, we'll be fine."

Lafayette whimpered quietly and rolled onto his back. He looked miserable, his breath coming in gasps. He suddenly opened his eyes, and looked at Hamilton, "Alex…help…makeitstop…please…" Lafayette sounded desperate, and his French accent was making it hard to understand him, "he's…he's gonna…killm…" Lafayette trailed off and his head fell back, his eyes drifting shut.

"Lafayette! What are you talking about! Who's gonna kill you?!" Hamilton shook Lafayette, but he didn't respond. "Lafayette!" Hamilton yelled his name, but there was no response.

"Alex?" Laurens called from across the room, getting up from the cot he was sleeping in, "What's wrong?" Laurens walked over to them, looking worried.

"He... he was asleep, and then he woke up and he seemed really scared. He said that someone was going to kill him." Hamilton replied.

"He's sick, and the fever is making him delirious, he's probably just seeing things." Laurens pointed out.

Hamilton nodded, "Maybe we should call for the doctor, if he's seeing things then he's gotten worse."

Laurens nodded in agreement, "I'll go find him."

Laurens left the tent, and Hamilton moved to wake Washington, who was asleep in one of the cots.

"What?" Washington asked as he sat up.

"It's Lafayette, he's gotten worse. He's delirious and thinks someone is trying to kill him." Hamilton said, "Laurens is fetching the doctor right now."

Washington nodded, and then moved to Lafayette's side. Lafayette gave no indication that he knew anyone was near him, he remained silent and still, his breathing so slow that it was hard to tell if he was even breathing or not.

Laurens entered the tent, followed by the very tired looking doctor. As soon as the doctor came up to Lafayette, he began to shake, whimpering as he desperately twisted away from the doctor.

"Shh, it's okay, he's trying to help you." Washington said soothingly, laying a hand on Lafayette's shoulder.

"Nooooooo, please…he's…he's" Lafayette stuttered, unable to finish his sentence.

"He's trying to help you, now hold still please." Washington forced Lafayette down, holding him in place. The doctor checked Lafayette's pulse, and felt his forehead.

"I don't think this is anything serious, his fever has gotten higher, but he's going to get worse before he gets better. It's just food poisoning, he should ride it out by morning. He just needs rest." The doctor said dismissively. "Let him rest, don't fetch me unless it's an emergency."

Washington, Laurens, and Hamilton nodded, and the doctor left.

"Some doctor! He just says he'll be fine by morning, but Lafayette just keeps getting worse! He hasn't even given Lafayette anything to help him sleep or ease his pain! He hasn't even done anything more than check his pulse!" Hamilton yelled as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

"Calm down Alex, he knows what he's doing. He said it himself, Lafayette's going to get worse before he gets better." Washington said, laying a hand on Hamilton's shoulder reassuringly.

Hamilton moved to sit back down next to Lafayette. "You're probably right, I just can't shake the feeling that this is more than just food poisoning."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette got worse around midnight. He had woken up from a fevered dream and thrown up. He was sitting up, leaned against Hamilton, clutching a bucket and throwing up. He was hardly able to breathe, and he was becoming increasingly exhausted from vomiting even though nothing more was coming up. His fever was raging, and he was only half aware of his surroundings. Lafayette was vaguely aware of Hamilton speaking comforting words to him, but he was unable to tell what he was saying.

"Shh…" Lafayette could just barely make out the word, Hamilton's voice sounded far off.

Lafayette curled in on himself, clutching the bucket as another bout of nausea took him. He felt Hamilton hug his shoulders and he shook with exhaustion.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Hamilton's words seeped through the suffocating darkness surrounding Lafayette. He was comforted slightly by Hamilton's words.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was Washington's turn to stay with Lafayette. He knew that Hamilton wouldn't want to wake him and would simply stay up with Lafayette instead of getting some sleep. That was why he woke up on his own.

"Hamilton, get some sleep, it's my turn to stay up with him." Washington said as he crossed over to Lafayette's cot. He could see Hamilton siting on one end, with Lafayette curled against him, his head hanging over the bucket he clutched in his hands. His face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot, he looked miserable and exhausted.

Washington sat down next to Lafayette, gently pulling him over so that Lafayette leaned against him instead of Hamilton. "Get some sleep okay." He said.

Hamilton got up slowly and headed over to his own cot, "He's awake, but he's unresponsive, I don't think he could even hear me." Hamilton said as he sat down on his cot.

Lafayette curled up on his side, his head resting on Washington's lap. He let out a shaky breath, his entire body shuddering with the effort.

"Try and sleep, you need rest." Washington said, not knowing if Lafayette would even hear him.

"No…no…please…pleasedon'tlet…don't let him…don't let him…please…" Washington could hardly understand what Lafayette was trying to say, but he was glad that at least Lafayette was awake and aware enough to speak. He gently covered Lafayette with the sheet, allowing him to continue using Washington as a pillow.

Lafayette was unable to sleep, he twisted and turned restlessly. His eyes were screwed shut, and he whimpered and mumbled incoherently.

Suddenly Lafayette grabbed Washington by the jacket, "I'm sorry…I…I can't…it's my fault…I'm sorry, but it's ov- it's over…n-now. I-I'm so s-sorry, g-good-goodbye." Lafayette's terrified eyes stayed locked with Washington's for another second, and then he went slack, his eyes rolling back in his head and his breathing stopping.

Washington shook Lafayette desperate to wake him up, "HELP!" He yelled, "Hamilton! Laurens!"

Hamilton was the first to rush over. Lafayette was lying motionless on the cot, Washington shaking him.

"Get the doctor NOW!" Washington yelled. Hamilton nodded and ran off to find him.

Laurens ran over to Lafayette's cot, joining Washington next to it.

It wasn't long before Hamilton dashed back into the tent, "The doctor! He wasn't in his tent! I had to find his assistant!" Hamilton gasped, out of breath. A young looking man followed him, holding a medical kit.

He knelt down next to Lafayette and felt his pulse, frowning as he felt Lafayette's neck. His eyes widened in realization, "His neck is swollen, he needs to sit up so that he can breathe."

Washington immediately moved to Lafayette's side, sitting down on the cot and lifting Lafayette into a sitting position leaned against him. The doctor's assistant moved Lafayette's head so that it was tilted back and to the side. He felt Lafayette's neck again, and sighed in relief when Lafayette sucked in a breath of air, coughing and wheezing as he struggled to breathe. Washington held him still, preventing him from moving so that he could breathe.

Lafayette's eyes drifted shut, and he relaxed against Washington, too exhausted to do anything more than focus on breathing in and out.

The doctor's assistant exited the tent, and Hamilton followed catching the young man outside and cornering him. "Where is the _real_ doctor? Surely, he wouldn't have gone off anywhere? After all, he told us to come get him if Lafayette got worse."

The young man cleared his throat, looking down at the ground, "He…he had to go fetch something."

"Young man, what is your name?" Hamilton asked.

"Matthew Smith, Sir." They young doctor's assistant stuttered.

Hamilton pressed Smith against a tree, "Alright, Mr. Smith, you are going to tell me exactly what the doctor needed that was so important that he left his tent in the middle of the night."

Smith nodded, his gaze still locked on the floor, "He…he needed to go find an ingredient for a poi- medicine he was making."

"What did he need this poison for?" Hamilton pulled his pistol out and cocked it, seeing through Smith's lie immediately.

"I'm sorry, sir, I had nothing to do with it." Smith suddenly looked very sad and guilty, "He…he was going to poison General Lafayette. He took some bribe money from a British spy."

Hamilton's suspicions about that doctor had been confirmed, "Mr. Smith, come with me." Hamilton led the young man into the tent, and took some rope, binding his wrists to the leg of his cot. Smith didn't struggle, but sat silently, his gaze fixated on the ground.

Hamilton looked at Lafayette, curled against Washington, his breathing still slow and labored. Laurens was sitting on the ground by the cot, talking quietly with Washington.

"He was poisoned." Hamilton said, his voice breaking the quiet. Both Washington and Laurens looked up, surprised. "He admitted to it, the doctor accepted bribe money from a British spy, and poisoned Lafayette."

Is there an antidote?" Laurens asked.

"Ask him." Hamilton gestured to Smith, still seated on the floor.

"Is there an antidote?" Laurens asked in a harsh voice.

Smith nodded, "It's in the medical tent, I can show you. Like I told Mr. Hamilton, I wasn't in the deal, I never wanted him to be poisoned."

Laurens walked over to Smith, untied him, and grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Show me, but if you are lying, I- we will kill you."

Smith nodded, and they left the tent.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Laurens and Smith returned to the camp, Laurens holding a vile of bluish liquid in one hand, and leading Smith by the arm with the other. He tied Smith back to the cot and came up to Lafayette's cot.

Hamilton jumped up, "You found it?!"

Laurens nodded. "I'm not sure if we can trust that this isn't just more poison." He said quietly.

"We just have to try, having him lay like this isn't going to work forever, his breathing has already gotten slower. We don't have any other options left." Hamilton replied.

Laurens nodded and handed Hamilton the vile.

Washington held Lafayette's head back, and he coughed, struggling to breathe. "Hurry." Washington ordered.

Hamilton opened the vile, and hesitantly poured it into Lafayette's mouth. He coughed, trying not to swallow the foul-tasting liquid, but Washington clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"It won't take effect right away." Smith mumbled quietly, squirming nervously.

Washington removed his hand from over Lafayette's mouth when he was sure that he had swallowed, and he tilted Lafayette's head to the side, allowing him to breathe more easily. Lafayette shuddered, his breathing becoming deeper as he managed to take a few deep breaths.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hamilton," Hamilton crossed over to Lafayette's tent where Washington sat with Lafayette curled against him. "I need you to stay with him today, I have some things that need to get done." Washington ordered.

Hamilton nodded, he sat down on the cot, gently shifting Lafayette so that he leaned against Hamilton instead of himself. Washington thanked Hamilton, got up, and left the tent.

Lafayette's head slipped onto Hamilton's lap, his breathing still deep as he slept, although he wheezed when he inhaled every few seconds. He looked up as he heard Laurens get up.

"Time to figure out what to do with him." Laurens looked down at Smith, who was snoring loudly as he slept.

Hamilton nodded, he gently shifted Lafayette's head off his lap. He stood up slowly, as to not shake the cot and disturb Lafayette.

"Didn't Washington tell you to stay with him?" Laurens asked.

"It's fine, he can breathe now, and he'll rest better if I'm not there." Hamilton replied.

Laurens started to mumble something, but instead turned around and roughly kicked Smith in the side, causing him to cough as he staggered up, falling a few times as he forgot that his hands were tied behind his back. Laurens grabbed Smith by the arm, and he followed Hamilton, who was leading him to the medical tent.

"I say we just leave him chained up here until we decide what to do with him. It doesn't look like the other doctor is going to come back, and we still need a doctor on duty incase we need him." Laurens proposed, already looping the chain that connected to Smith's shackled wrists around a support post.

Hamilton nodded. The two of them left together after successfully chaining Smith up to a post and making sure he could not escape. They walked side by side, silent, as they returned to their tent. Hamilton shivered as he entered the tent, he hadn't realized it before, but it was _really_ cold. The temperature had probably dropped almost 40 degrees in the night, and the cold air froze Hamilton's lungs each time he took a breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Consciousness and sleep pulled at Lafayette from opposite sides, he was caught between two worlds, not awake enough to speak or move, but not asleep enough to rest and be oblivious to the world.

He vaguely felt himself being moved, he tensed slightly at first when he felt the warm shoulder of another person, but he soon leaned into Hamilton's familiar warmth, his head fell onto Hamilton's lap, but he was too tired to sit back up.

He was just heading back to the land of peaceful rest when he felt his head be moved off of Hamilton's lap. He heard Hamilton stand up, and he rolled to the side, whimpering slightly. Hamilton didn't seem to hear him, and he left the tent.

The air was cold, and the silence screamed at Lafayette, making him feel alone and isolated. "A-A-Alex?" Lafayette whimpered desperately, hoping his friend would hear him. He curled up, putting his hands over his ears to block out the sound of nothing, no one coming to help him. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he felt a blanket of suffocating darkness surround him, Lafayette felt so alone that he almost welcomed it's embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hamilton sighed as he sat down next to Laurens on his cot. Lafayette was sound asleep on his own, still wheezing when he inhaled.

It wasn't until then that they both realized how hungry they were, "I guess maybe we should try and hunt again." Hamilton suggested.

"One of us should probably stay with Lafayette incase something happens." Laurens suggested.

"He's been given the antidote, it worked and the fact that he's breathing right now proves it! He should be fine for an hour or two, besides, if one of us stays, then instead of hunting the food we desperately need, we'll be watching Lafayette sleep. Tell me which one you think is more important."

Laurens looked at the ground, he knew Hamilton had a point, but it surprised him that Hamilton seemed to be completely calm, not worried in the slightest about Lafayette. He didn't know what to say, so Laurens simply nodded, picked up his rifle, and followed Hamilton outside to go hunting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They were tracking a buck, much like the day Lafayette had gotten sick. In fact, neither of them noticed, but they were following the same track as the previous hunt and tracking the same buck as well. The only difference from the day before was that they killed the buck.

Hamilton handed his rifle to Laurens and heaved the huge carcass of the dead buck over his shoulders, despite being winter thin, the buck was remarkably large, and would make a great meal for several of Washington's starving men.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette could vaguely hear Laurens and Hamilton talking, but their voices were muted and sounded far off. He inhaled, and felt his lungs seize up as he wheezed, unable to take a deep breath. He heard his name, but the sound dissolved into nothingness. He heard Hamilton and Laurens leave and he tried to call out to them, not wanting to be left alone again. Lafayette coughed and wheezed as he silently screamed for someone to come back.

Lafayette reached out toward the exit to the tent, then a pulse of pain shot through his body unexpectedly, like a bolt of lightning, and his world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette came to in a sea of voices, everything was too loud, but he couldn't tell who was talking. He covered his ears, trying to block out the loud noises. Lafayette felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrank back from the touch, he opened his eyes but was unable to see anything.

"P-please m-make it s-stop." Lafayette mumbled, crying out as another pulse of pain shot through him.

Lafayette let out one more cry of pain and fell to the side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's wrong with him?!" Hamilton asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know!" Laurens replied.

Hamilton laid a hand on Lafayette's shoulder, but pulled back as he felt Lafayette shrink back under his touch. He could see Lafayette open his eyes, but they were clouded and unfocused.

"P-please m-make it s-stop." Lafayette mumbled almost incoherently before he twitched and rolled to the side, unconscious.

"Lafayette!" Laurens yelled in a panicked voice, shaking Lafayette.

Lafayette's head rolled to the side and his eyes drifted shut.

Laurens shook Lafayette franticly, and laid a hand on his forehead, "He's burning up!" Laurens almost yelled to Hamilton, "Get Washington! Now!"

Hamilton obeyed and ran out of the tent, he quickly found Washington, siting in a group of soldiers who were happily enjoying the first real meal they'd had in a long time, all thanks to Hamilton and Laurens. "Sir!" Hamilton called, taping Washington on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Washington turned to face Hamilton.

"It's Lafayette, he's got a fever and he won't respond." Hamilton said quickly, almost to fast for Washington to understand.

Washington did manage to get the message, and he got up quickly and followed Hamilton back to the tent.

Laurens was sitting on the cot with Lafayette, he had pulled Lafayette into his lap and was rocking back and forth, whispering calming words to him.

"He's burning up," Laurens placed a hand on Lafayette's forehead, now covered in a sheen of sweat.

"A new doctor just arrived from the city, he is currently eating with the group of people that I was formerly with. He's wearing a white coat, just call for Dr. Stevens and bring him back here." Washington ordered Hamilton, who quickly dashed out of the tent to find the man.

Washington turned back to Laurens and helped him move Lafayette into a lying position on his back in the cot. Lafayette griped the sheets, and he twisted his hear from side to side, moaning and coughing weakly.

Hamilton burst into the tent, followed by Dr. Stevens, who looked winded from running. He was a small man, tall but thin, with shaggy brown hair that covered his turquoise eyes, and he looked only slightly older than Smith.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" He asked, glancing from Lafayette to Washington.

"He's burning up and he won't respond, and we don't know why." Laurens answered before Washington could.

Dr. Stevens nodded, he felt Lafayette's forehead, "When did he first get sick?" He asked.

"Two days ago, he was poisoned and collapsed when we were hunting. We gave him an antidote last night, and he seemed to be fine, but when we returned from hunting he was disoriented and fevered." Laurens replied.

Dr. Stevens set a wet cloth on Lafayette's forehead. Lafayette let out a wet gasp and his fists tightened around the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. Lafayette curled forward slightly, coughing uncontrollably.

The doctor helped Lafayette sit up halfway so that he could cough. Lafayette's breathing was fast, and he gasped with each inhalation.

Dr. Stevens let Lafayette lay back down, his breathing was still raspy, and he pitched forward with every cough.

"You said you gave him the antidote?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Washington, Laurens, and Hamilton all said at once.

"How much did you give him?" Dr. Stevens asked.

Hamilton looked at the ground, "All of it."

Dr. Stevens nodded, "I can't be sure exactly what it is yet, I will stay here and observe him, and I can do my best to alleviate the pain he is currently in."

It was already clear to Hamilton that this man had Lafayette's best interests at heart. He truly wanted to help him, unlike the previous doctor, who had willingly poisoned Lafayette, and the self-preserving doctor's assistant, Smith. "Thank you." He said just loud enough for the shaggy haired doctor to hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Washington had to leave almost immediately, and Laurens left after about an hour, leaving Hamilton alone with Dr. Stevens and Lafayette. Lafayette had begun to shake, his shivering violent as he coughed, curling onto himself.

Lafayette rolled to the side, almost falling off the bed and onto Hamilton, and he coughed up a mixture of blood and mucus onto the floor. Dr. Stevens was immediately at Lafayette's side, laying him back down and pressing the wet cloth to his forehead in an attempt to bring down his raging fever. Lafayette rolled from side to side, calling out deliriously.

"I think I may know what is going on." Dr. Stevens looked Hamilton in the eyes, Hamilton only stared back trustingly, he already trusted the young man more than Smith and his mentor. "I believe that he has pneumonia, and that he already had it, but was not showing many symptoms until he was poisoned. He would have easily recovered from the disease if he had not been poisoned. The poison has weakened him, and now the pneumonia will take a bigger tole on his overall health."

"Is there any hope of recovery?" Hamilton asked nervously as he looked at his fevered friend.

"I cannot do much, only give him some medicine to help him breathe easier, then only time will tell." Dr. Stevens replied, "I am deeply sorry that I am unable to do more."

Hamilton genuinely appreciated the young doctor's apology, this only helped add to the trust he already felt for the doctor. He could tell by the way Stevens' turquoise eyes shimmered with unshed tears that he cared deeply for his patient's wellbeing.

Dr. Stevens rummaged around in his bag, searching for the bottle that contained the proper medicine needed for Lafayette. He pulled out a small bottle and grimaced, "He will most certainly not want to take it, it tastes foul."

"It doesn't matter if he wants to take it or not, Lafayette needs to take it, so he will." Hamilton replied.

"Very well, help me sit him up so he can swallow more easily." Dr. Stevens ordered, opening the bottle.

Lafayette coughed and groaned miserably as Hamilton helped him sit up, he groaned and tried to move away as Hamilton held his head still so that Dr. Stevens could pour the medicine down his throat. Lafayette coughed, spitting out the medicine.

"Lafayette, please, you're sick, you need to take this." Hamilton pleaded, covering Lafayette's mouth with his hand so he could not spit out the second dosage of medicine Dr. Stevens poured into his mouth. Lafayette tried to cough it up again, but he ended up swallowing the fowl tasting liquid.

Lafayette laid on the cot, eyes screwed shut. He groaned and coughed weakly, his whole body shuddering when every time he coughed. Hamilton hated how helpless Lafayette looked, and how he could do little more than watch as his friend suffered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days had passed, and Lafayette's condition had only worsened. He was bent over now, vomiting into a bucket, only able to stop for a mere second to gasp for air. His fever had risen, and he was often delirious, despite the medicine. Hamilton was not in the best of conditions either, he hadn't slept in three days, spending all of his time either hunting or with Lafayette. Laurens and Washington often stayed with Hamilton and Lafayette, but Washington had important war business to sort out, and Laurens had taken over the trials of both the former doctor, and his assistant Smith.

Hamilton turned, hearing the sound of the bucket hitting the floor. Lafayette had dropped it, and had curled onto his side, shaking intensely. Hamilton quickly emptied the bucket and placed it back by the side of Lafayette's cot, ready for use again. He gently felt Lafayette's forehead, glancing at Dr. Stevens, who was asleep in Hamilton's cot, just to make sure he was there. Hamilton and Stevens often took turns, one of them staying with Lafayette while the other slept, but Hamilton often gave the bed to Stevens because he knew that the doctor's rest was more important than his own.

"Shh… shh… it's okay." Hamilton whispered to Lafayette, although he didn't know if Lafayette could even hear him.

Hamilton sat on the cot, pulling Lafayette into his lap. He hugged him and whispered comfortingly as Lafayette shook.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Laurens was awoken by Lafayette's hacking cough, he sat up and slowly walked over to Lafayette's cot. He was curled up on one side of the cot, coughing as Hamilton whispered quietly to Dr. Stevens near the far side of the cot. Neither seemed to notice Laurens, so he quietly sat down next to Lafayette. Laurens was almost taken aback by how sick he looked, Lafayette looked half starved, his face was ashen, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

Lafayette coughed again, pitching forward and spitting up blood. Laurens looked sadly at his friend, worried. "Just breathe, it' okay, just breathe." Laurens whispered, placing a comforting hand on Lafayette's shoulder.

Hamilton turned at the sound of Laurens' voice, rushing to Lafayette's side as he heard him cough again. Lafayette slipped to the side, coughing up blood onto the floor. Hamilton caught Lafayette before he fell onto the floor and lifted him back onto the cot. Lafayette gasped for air, wheezing as he inhaled.

Lafayette leaned into Hamilton, shuddering as the cold wind battered against the tent. Hamilton hugged him, pulling some blankets over his shoulders.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lafayette, you need to eat." Hamilton looked at Lafayette, who was curled on his side, facing away from Hamilton.

Lafayette shook his head, "It-it'll just m-make me s-sick again." His voice was raspy, and he coughed when he finished.

"You haven't eaten since before we went hunting three days ago, and you've thrown up what little food you had in your stomach before we went hunting. You look starved Lafayette. You are starving, eat please." Hamilton replied, "At least drink some water."

"I w-won't be able t-to k-keep it d-down." Lafayette mumbled.

"Please, just some water, it'll help ease your cough." Hamilton was practically begging Lafayette now.

To Hamilton's relief, Lafayette turned, Hamilton helped him sit up, Lafayette leaning on Hamilton in order to stay upright. Hamilton held a water skin up for Lafayette, allowing him to drink. Lafayette grimaced as he swallowed, his throat raw from all the coughing and vomiting he'd done in the past days. Lafayette only took a few drinks of the water before he pushed it away.

"Lafayette, please just a little more." Hamilton begged.

Lafayette slumped down, turning away from Hamilton and shaking his head, "H-hurts." He muttered.

Hamilton sighed, but he set down the water skin and pulled a blanket over Lafayette.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Slowly Lafayette had been recovering, it had been a week since he'd gotten sick, and although he'd hardly eaten, he was slowly recovering his strength._

 _But that ended when Lafayette and Hamilton were caught outside in a snowstorm._

Even though it was cold, Hamilton and Lafayette moved along slowly on horseback. Lafayette was grinning, despite wheezing when he breathed, after being inside his tent for so long, he was desperate to be outside.

The was beginning to blow harder and harder, and Hamilton was beginning to think it was time to go back, "Let's turn back, it's getting colder."

Lafayette nodded. The wind seemed to pick up and snow was beginning to swirl around them, it was impossible to tell where they were going.

Suddenly Lafayette yelled, his horse had reared, and he had slipped off. Hamilton quickly stopped his horse and jumped off. Lafayette had rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. Hamilton quickly ran over to him, kneeling in the snow next to him. He grabbed one of Lafayette's arms and lifted him up, half carrying him to his own horse.

"Can you pull yourself up?" Hamilton asked.

Lafayette was still coughing, but he managed to nod his head, and then pull himself onto the saddle. Hamilton mounted and sat in front of Lafayette, trying to see where he was going through the snow. Hamilton could hear Lafayette coughing, and he sped up his horse.

After almost half an hour of riding, Hamilton saw the edge of a tent, and he desperately forced his freezing legs to spur his horse on. When he finally arrived at the edge of camp he dismounted and led the horse to their tent, with Lafayette still on it's back, slumped forward and unconscious.

Hamilton pulled Lafayette off the horse and carried him to his cot. Lafayette was shaking, and his face was flushed. Hamilton quickly covered Lafayette with warm blankets, and then wrapped himself in the remaining, albeit thinner sheets.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The snowstorm continued to rage on, trapping everyone in their tents. Laurens, Hamilton, and Lafayette were all trapped together. Laurens had arrived back to the tent shortly before Hamilton and Lafayette.

Lafayette whimpered, coughing up blood onto the ground. He shivered from the cold and he was delirious, his head whipping from side to side as he groaned. Hamilton pulled Lafayette into a hug, wrapping his arms around Lafayette's shaking body in an attempt to warm him. Lafayette pressed his face into Hamilton's shoulder, whimpering and shaking.

Lafayette suddenly pulled away from Hamilton, twisting to the side and vomiting up blood onto the floor. He slumped back onto Hamilton, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"P-please…m-make it s-stop… e-everything h-hurts, A-Alex p-please." Lafayette stuttered, his voice raspy.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, just try and get some rest." Hamilton replied, trying to comfort Lafayette.

Lafayette leaned against Hamilton, "W-why c-can't this j-just stop? E-everything h-hurts I j-just want it to s-stop."

Hamilton wanted to say something, anything to comfort Lafayette, but he didn't know what to say, so Hamilton just hugged Lafayette, hoping it would help. Laurens sat down next to Hamilton and offered him a water skin.

"That's the only waterskin we have in the tent." Laurens said, his voice somber.

Hamilton nodded and took a small sip of water, before offering some to Lafayette, who shook his head. Hamilton handed the water skin back to Laurens, "Do we have any food?" He asked quietly.

Laurens shook his head, "No," then he lowered his voice, "How's Lafayette?" He asked.

Hamilton looked over at Lafayette, who had fallen asleep, still curled against him, "He got sick again, and he's shivering, but at least he was aware enough to talk."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The snowstorm was beginning to die down, so Laurens decided to take the chance to leave the tent and find Washington or Dr. Stevens. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and stepped out of the tent, stumbling back as he was hit in the face by a strong wind. He stalked forward, forcing himself to wade through the sea of snow to Washington's tent, pushing himself into the tent, relieved to be out of the cold and snow.

"Laurens?" Washington asked, bewildered that Laurens had left the safety of his tent and braved the snowstorm to come to Washington's tent.

"Do you know where Dr. Stevens is?" Laurens asked, "Hamilton and Lafayette were both outside when the storm hit."

Washington's eyes widened when Laurens told him that Hamilton and Lafayette had been out when the storm hit. "Are they missing? Were they hurt?" Washington asked, panic clear in his voice.

To Washington's relief, Laurens shook his head, "Lafayette got worse, but Hamilton seems fine."

"I don't know where Dr. Stevens is, I'd say he'd most likely be in the medical tent, but that's on the other side of camp," Washington paused, "Bring me back to your tent." He ordered.

Laurens and Washington stepped out of the tent, forcing their way through the storm, and back to Laurens' tent.

Washington and Laurens stepped into the tent, Hamilton was sitting on the cot farthest away from the entrance, Lafayette was curled against him, his breathing coming in gasps.

Washington looked both worried and relived when he saw Hamilton and Lafayette. "How long were you out after the snowstorm hit?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, we were out riding when the storm hit, Lafayette fell off his horse and so we tried to find our way back on one horse." Hamilton replied.

Lafayette whimpered and tried to sit up, struggling to push himself upright. He slipped to the side, falling off of the cot, and slumping forward, coughing. Washington jumped forward, catching Lafayette as he fell forward, unconscious. Hamilton helped lift him back onto the cot, and Laurens pulled blankets over Lafayette.

"Do you know where Dr. Stevens is?" Hamilton asked Washington.

Washington shook his head, "He's most likely trapped in the medical tent, which, unfortunately, is on the other side of camp."

Hamilton nodded, it worried him that Lafayette wasn't getting any better and they were trapped, unable to get to the doctor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Despite being covered in blankets, Lafayette was freezing. He could hear Hamilton, Laurens, and Washington talking, but he was unable to tell exactly what they were saying. He felt his lungs seize up as he tried to inhale, he coughed, trying to breathe.

"A-Alex?" Lafayette's voice was so quiet that he could hardly hear his own words. He couldn't remember what happened in the past days and he didn't really know where he was, "A-Alex… where…w-where a-am I?"

Hamilton heard Lafayette that time, he left Washington and Laurens, both still talking, and came up to Lafayette, laying a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Lafayette leaned into the warm touch, shivering.

"W-where a-are w-we?" Lafayette stuttered, his voice quiet.

Lafayette could just barely make out Hamilton's worried expression, "You don't know where we are?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

Lafayette shook his head slightly, stopping immediately as he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him.

"There was a snowstorm, and we're currently trapped in our tent, are you sure you don't remember anything? You were awake and talking to me a few hours ago." Hamilton asked, his voice taught with worry.

Lafayette wanted to shake his head no, he truly didn't remember anything that had happened in the last few days, but he was afraid he'd throw up if he moved too much. "D-d-d-don't r-r-rem-mem-ber." He stuttered over his words.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Hamilton asked.

"U-um… I-I th-th-think i-it w-w-was may-maybe w-when y-you made m-me d-drink s-some w-water." Lafayette's stutter was getting worse, making it hard to understand him.

Lafayette felt Hamilton hug him, wrapping him a warm embrace. Lafayette pressed his face into Hamilton's shirt, sniffing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hamilton hugged Lafayette, only pulling away when he heard Lafayette's breathing steady and knew that he'd fallen back asleep. He turned back to Washington and Laurens, who seemed to be arguing again.

"Lafayette can't remember anything from the past four days. He woke up and had no idea where he was." Hamilton's voice startled Washington and Laurens out of their argument.

"What?" Laurens and Washington said at the same time, both their voices filled with worry.

"He woke up, disoriented, and he didn't know where he was." Hamilton replied.

Washington nodded, but said nothing.

The day passed slowly, the snowstorm was slowing, but it was still to windy and cold to try and make it to the other side of camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette grabbed the side of the cot for support and pushed himself up, staggering forward. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, but his vision was blurry and black spots were beginning to dance in front of him.

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but Lafayette couldn't see them, and their voice was too muffled for him to understand.

Lafayette stumbled forward, out of the tent, crashing onto the snow covered ground outside. He could hardly feel the cold, and his vision was dancing in and out.

The last thing Lafayette saw before the world went black was the sparkling ice crystals hanging off the tent, and someone running towards him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette lay in the cot, shivering. Washington had taken all the blankets and practically thrown them onto Lafayette, but he didn't seem to be warmed at all, still shaking horribly. His fever had risen, and he was delirious.

Washington had tried to stop Lafayette, but he had stumbled out of the tent in a haze and collapsed in the snow.

Lafayette groaned and shifted under the blankets, his eyes still screwed shut.

Hamilton was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. "What the hell was he thinking?! He's sick and he thinks he can just get up and walk out into a snowstorm!" Hamilton growled, glaring at Lafayette.

Laurens placed a hand on Hamilton's shoulder, but stepped back when Hamilton turned to glare at him.

Lafayette suddenly coughed, his entire body jerking with the motion. He whimpered, but remained unconscious and unaware of his surroundings. Washington placed a hand on Lafayette's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and whispering comforting words to him.

 _Washington was half asleep, leaning against one of the tent's support polls when he saw Lafayette get up._

" _Lafayette? What are you doing?" Washington called hesitantly, standing up and slowly making his way over to where Lafayette was._

 _Lafayette didn't seem to hear him, and stumbled out of the tent. He suddenly stopped and slumped down onto the snow-covered ground, staring at the tent with a dazed look in his eyes. Lafayette fell backward, his eyes drifting shut._

 _Washington ran to Lafayette and grabbed him, shaking him and yelling his name. He lifted Lafayette and carried his frail form back into the tent, setting him on the cot and pulling several blankets over him._

"Shh…shh…it's okay just breathe." Washington said, even though he had no idea if Lafayette could even hear him.

To Washington's surprise, Lafayette's eyes flickered open, but they were clouded and unfocused. He moaned and tried to sit up, but slipped back down, unable to support his own weight.

Hamilton looked up, his angry eyes boring into Lafayette's exhausted ones. He marched over, "I can't believe how incredibly stupid you are! You think you can just get up and walk in your state!" Hamilton was yelling now, and Lafayette was visibly shrinking back. "You brought this on yourself! And now you might die because you're such an idiot that you walked out into a snow storm while sick!"

Lafayette was now curled into a ball as far away from Hamilton as he could get, trembling, his eyes wide with fear. Washington stepped in between a raging Hamilton and a terrified Lafayette, glaring at Hamilton.

"Hamilton! You need to calm down, you are not helping Lafayette! Just look at him, he's terrified!" Washington was now completely blocking Lafayette from Hamilton.

"Well it's not my fault he walked out into the snow!" Hamilton yelled, throwing up his arms and marching around to the other side of the tent.

Lafayette let out a small whimper. Washington turned and wrapped his arms around Lafayette's frail shaking form. He could hear Laurens talking to Hamilton on the other side of the tent, probably trying to calm him down. Lafayette was shaking, his face pressed into Washington's shoulder.

"W-w-w-wha-what d-d-di-did I-I D-d-do w-wr-wr-wrong?" Lafayette's stutter was worsening, "W-w-why i-is h-h-he s-so m-mad a-at m-m-me?"

"Shh, it's okay, Alexander is just stressed." Washington didn't think Lafayette could remember what happened. He pulled Lafayette into a hug, pushing back his own tears as he heard Lafayette sob quietly.

Lafayette fell asleep against Washington, still trembling. Washington laid Lafayette back onto his cot and covered him with blankets.

Washington stood up and walked over to where Hamilton and Laurens sat talking quietly.

"Have you calmed down?" He asked.

Hamilton nodded, "I'm sorry sir, I… I just got mad, I don't know why. I'm just… I'm worried that he's gonna die." Hamilton's voice cracked as he finished talking and he leaned onto Laurens, trying to hide the tears filling his eyes.

Washington sighed, "It's not me that you need to apologize to, but I think you should give Lafayette some space for the next few days. You scared him quite a bit."

Hamilton sniffed and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was becoming increasingly obvious how malnourished Lafayette was, he was practically skin and bones. Washington was worried that the lack of food was going to harm Lafayette's already fragile state, and he was determined not to let that happen.

"I-I-I c-c-can't e-eat… I-it-it'll m-make me s-s-si-sick." Lafayette whispered, his voice hoarse.

Washington sighed, "Please, just eat a little bit of it. You haven't had anything in the past few days."

Lafayette finally took the piece of bread and took a tiny bite. He chewed slowly and grimaced as he swallowed.

It was hardly and hour after he ate the bread that Lafayette was bent over, vomiting into a bucket as Washington tried to comfort him.

Lafayette slumped back down onto his cot, curling up on his side. Hamilton took a step towards Lafayette, but he flinched and started trembling, and Hamilton backed up again.

"I'm sorry Lafayette," Hamilton hung his head and stared at the floor, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm not mad."

Then, before Laurens or Washington could stop him, Hamilton darted out of the tent, running through the storm in the direction of the doctor's tent.

"HAMILTON! You idiot! Get back here!" Washington yelled, about to follow him, before Laurens grabbed his arm and held him back.

"If he wants to do this to make up for yelling at Lafayette, then let him, there's nothing we can do now." Laurens said, attempting to calm Washington.

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry, d-d-did I-I m-make h-him le-leave?" Lafayette whimpered, trying to reach a hand out towards where Hamilton had left.

"It's not your fault." Washington replied.

Lafayette began shaking, "B-but h-h-he w-was mad at m-m-me, i-i-is t-that why h-he l-left?"

Washington shook his head, but didn't speak, holding back tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hamilton dashed back into the tent, desperate to get out of the freezing cold outside. "The doctor!" He gasped, "He- he's not in the medical tent! I don't know where he is!" Hamilton slumped down onto another cot, breathing heavily.

Washington sighed, "You shouldn't have gone out there." His words were harsh, but there was no real anger behind them.

Lafayette coughed, "I-I'm s-sorry." Lafayette looked at him with tear filled eyes, begging Hamilton to forgive him for something he hadn't done.

"Sorry for what?" Hamilton spoke quietly and approached Lafayette slowly, siting down on the far side of the cot.

"Y-you l-left the t-t-ten- tent b-b-b-bec-bec-because o-of m-m-me." Lafayette stuttered, not meeting Hamilton's eyes.

"No, no I didn't leave because of you…" Hamilton trailed off because, while he hadn't left because Lafayette had angered him, he had left in order to fetch the doctor for him. Hamilton wasn't sure how to reassure Lafayette.

However, it seemed that Hamilton didn't need to explain why, because Lafayette seemed relieved. He moved to where Hamilton sat and hugged him, mumbling thank you and several apologies into Hamilton's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lafayette's fever worsened, he was unable to sleep, thrashing around in his cot and crying out. Washington placed a hand on Lafayette's shoulder, trying to stop him from moving to much.

"Lafayette calm down, just try to breathe and lie still." Hamilton said, trying to calm Lafayette.

Lafayette squirmed away, his back arching as he thrashed. He groaned miserably, his eyes squeezed shut.

Washington tried to place a wet rag on Lafayette's head, but he rolled to the side and vomited onto the floor next to his cot. Lafayette coughed, wheezing and struggling to breathe.

"Lafayette? Can you hear me?" Hamilton asked, moving to sit right in front of Lafayette, "Look at me Lafayette."

Lafayette shifted, crying out in pain, his eyes screwed shut and his fists clenching the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. He didn't seem to hear Hamilton.

"Lafayette! Can you hear me?! Look at me Lafayette! Please!" Hamilton was yelling now, shaking Lafayette.

Lafayette cried out again, still not hearing Hamilton.

Hamilton shook Lafayette by his shoulders, and he finally opened his eyes, struggling away from Hamilton, his breathing labored.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, just breathe." Washington said, placing his hands on Lafayette's shoulders.

Lafayette's exhaled a shaky breath, and slumped forward into Washington's arms, his frail body shaking in Washington's embrace.

"I…I…" Lafayette struggled to speak, his voice quiet and raspy.

"Shh, just try and rest." Washington replied, hugging Lafayette.

Lafayette shook his head slightly, "Ca-can-t-" he managed to choke out.

Lafayette didn't want to go to sleep, but exhaustion overtook him and soon he had fallen asleep against Washington.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _No…no…no Lafayette lunged forward, trying to stop Hamilton from leaving the tent and going into the snowstorm. But Hamilton didn't even seem to notice Lafayette, running out into the snow. Lafayette ran after him desperately trying to stop him, suddenly Lafayette heard the sound of a gunshot, and Hamilton fell into the snow._

 _Non…s'il vous plait…_

Lafayette woke up with a scream, jolting upright in the cot. He suddenly felt warm arms wrap around him, and someone was whispering comforting words to him. He trembled, mumbling apologies to whoever was holding him.

"It's okay, shh…" It took Lafayette a moment to realize that it was Hamilton who was speaking.

"W-water… s'il vous plait…" Lafayette choked out.

Hamilton held a water skin up to Lafayette allowing him to drink. Lafayette gulped down the water, ignoring the way it burned his raw throat.

"M-merci." Lafayette mumbled.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hamilton asked, his eyes flickering around the tent, to where Washington and Laurens slept.

Lafayette looked up, suddenly realizing how hungry he was, "Oui…s'il vous plait."

Hamilton was pleased that Lafayette was willing to eat, and offered him some bread. Lafayette took a small bit, chewing slowly and grimacing as he swallowed. He managed to finish the bread, and slumped against Hamilton.

"A-Alex? Lafayette asked, mumbling into Hamilton's shoulder.

"Yes?" Hamilton replied.

"A-are you angry t-that I r-ran out of the t-tent?" Lafayette asked quietly.

Hamilton hugged Lafayette reassuringly, "No, I was just worried."

 **Well, that is my second story so far, I will hake requests for stories so send me those if u want! The story itself is 21 pages, 9000 words like I've said many times and like my other story (sorry guys i have ocd and i can't really help it) but with all my crappy notes it's pulling in at a less than satisfying 9673 words! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review to let me know how my writing is!**


End file.
